Nightmare before Christmas
by Anke
Summary: Nach dem  Weihnachtslied in Prosa" bleibt eine Frage offen: Erinnert Picard sich?


**Nightmare before Christmas**

Summary: Nach dem „Weihnachtslied in Prosa" bleibt eine Frage offen: Erinnert Picard sich?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Star Trek nicht, aber ich hätte es gerne zu Weihnachten bekommen.

Für Emony, die beste aller Beta-Leserinnen!

* * *

><p>„Guten Morgen, Jean-Luc, frohe …"<p>

Das „Weihnachten" blieb Beverly Crusher fast im Hals stecken. So blass hatte sie Jean-Luc nicht mehr gesehen seit, nein, nicht seit ihrer letzten Begegnung mit den Borg, seit Jean-Luc selbst Borg gewesen war. Ganz automatisch tastete ihre rechte Hand nach ihrem medizinischen Tricorder – und griff ins Leere. Wer rechnete auch schon ernsthaft damit, so ein Gerät zu benötigen, wenn man beim Captain zum Weihnachtsfrühstück eingeladen war?

„Was ist los?", verlangte Beverly in ihrem besten Ärztinnen-Ton zu wissen, als sie sich an Jean-Luc Picard vorbei in dessen Quartier schob. Dass sie ihren Tricorder nicht dabei hatte, hielt Beverly nicht von einer gründlichen Examinierung dieses Falls ab.

„Es geht mir gut, Beverly…"

„Ach ja?"

Wie oft hatte Beverly in ihrer Laufbahn als Ärztin diesen Satz schon gehört? Und wann hatte er einmal der Wahrheit entsprochen? Sie bedachte Jean-Luc mit einem Blick, der eindeutig besagte, dass sie sich mit dieser Aussage nicht zufrieden geben würde.

„Wirklich Beverly", sagte Picard ungewöhnlich abwesend. „Es ist nur, dass ich diese Nacht nicht gut geschlafen habe…"

Mit einem weiteren der bewährten Ich-bin-Arzt-kein-Idiot-Blicke zwang Beverly ihren Captain weiterzusprechen.

„Ich hatte einen ganz eigenartigen Traum. Ich bin Schlittschuh gelaufen. In New York. Im Central Park."

Nun, daran konnte Beverly noch nichts Verstörendes erkennen. Im Gegenteil, früher waren sie und Jack… Beverly riss sich zusammen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf Picards Erzählung.

„Am Ufer wurde ich von Kathryn Janeway erwartet."

Beverly zog scharf die Luft ein. Natürlich hatte sie schon von der berühmten Captain Janeway, Heldin des Delta-Quadranten, gehört. Wer hatte das nicht? Und sie wusste auch, dass Jean-Luc den Captain flüchtig kannte. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass diese Frau etwas in Jean-Lucs Träumen verloren hatte.

„Sie trug einen rosa Schlafanzug", sagte Picard gedankenverloren.

Und in Nachtwäsche hatte sie schon gar nichts in seinen Träumen zu suchen, ergänzte Beverly ihren Gedanken von eben.

„Und was passierte dann?", fragte sie laut.

„Scheinbar war ich ihr ‚Geist der diesjährigen Weihnacht' – du weißt schon, wie bei Dickens", sagte Jean-Luc Picard stockend. „Ich wusste genau, was zu tun war. Ich habe sie erst durch das weihnachtliche New York geführt, dann zu ihrer Familie und schließlich zu ihren Besatzungsmitgliedern auf der Voyager. Und ich wusste alles. Ich wusste, wie schwer sie an der Verantwortung trägt, sie alle wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Ich wusste, welche Schuldgefühle sie plagen, weil sie es zugelassen hatte, dass sie Voyager im Delta-Quadranten strandete. Ich wusste aber auch, welches Vertrauen und welche Verehrung ihre Crew ihr entgegen bringt und wie blind ihre eigenen Gefühle sie dafür gemacht haben. Und ich habe gesehen, welche tiefen Gefühle sie und ihr Erster Offizier füreinander hegen. Und dass die beiden diesen Gefühlen aus reinem Pflichtgefühl heraus nicht nachgeben. Und ich habe glasklar gesehen, was für ein monströser Fehler das ist. Es ist ein seltenes Geschenk, dass man einen Menschen trifft, für den man so tief empfindet, der einen ergänzt und vollständig macht. Und wenn man das Glück hatte, einen solchen Menschen zu finden, sollte man es mit beiden Händen greifen und nie mehr loslassen. Nur ein Idiot würde sich und dem anderen dieses Glück versagen, aus so unbedeutenden Gründen, wie einem abstrakten Ehr- und Pflichtgefühl… Beverly, hältst du mich für einen Idioten?"

Beverly Crusher lächelte. Ihr war klar, dass es bei Jean-Luc Picards Monolog schon lange nicht mehr um Janeway und ihren Ersten Offizier gegangen war. Warm sagte sie: „Nein, Jean-Luc, du bist kein Idiot."

Beverly sah, wie die Anspannung langsam aus Jean-Lucs Gesicht wich und einem neuen Ausdruck vorsichtiger Zuversicht Platz machte und sie wusste, dieses Weihnachten würde etwas ganz besonders werden.


End file.
